The present invention relates to a head mounted display, an information terminal, an information storage device, an image processing system, a method for controlling a head mounted display, a method for controlling an information terminal and the like.
Recently services have been developed to provide town information and map information using mobile electronic devices such as mobile phones and personal digital assistants (PDAs). Specifically the services include a navigation service, a shop information providing service and the like. For instance, a service providing shop information acquires the current location of a user by means of a global positioning system (GPS) or the like and urges the user to input a place that is targeted for a search, and then displays the location of the facility such as a restaurant on the map displayed on the screen of the mobile electronic device.
However some users are not good at reading maps, and so an information providing service simply by displaying the facility location on the map leads to a problem of difficulty in understanding in some cases.
A typical information providing service has another problem of the user's viewpoint (the direction of eyes) moving up and down frequently during use. For instance, a user has to look down at the mobile electronic device held by the hand to refer to the screen for such an information providing service. When the user uses the device while moving (e.g., when the user actually moves to the facility being displayed while referring to the display screen), the user has to look at the mobile electronic device while checking the safety on the road, for example. This is very troublesome for users.
For the convenience of users, it is desirable that the direction of eyes of the user using the information providing service does not change, and so when the user is walking (herein a service for pedestrians is assumed), it is favorable for the user to look at the travelling direction. One of methods to provide information without changing the viewpoint of a user includes a method of using a head mounted display (HMD) as an image display device that the user wears on the head and superimposing a display screen on the field of view of the user. JP-A-H10-341387 discloses a method of controlling an image displayed at a HMD in response to the movement of the user's head.